Beyond the Xenoverse
by ghostgabe81
Summary: After the defeat of Demigra, a new threat emerges. History is changing again, and events that have already been fixed are altering again. Trunks assembles a new team of Time Patrollers in order to put History back to how it should be, and to find out who's behind the changes.
1. Prologue

The Time Patrol. An elite fighting force tasked with protecting the timeline and fixing distortions in history. The organization has faced many crises, but none compare to the Plight of Demigra. 75 million years ago, Demigra was imprisoned in the Crack of Time by the Supreme Kai of Time. However, his prison was weakened by distortions in History made by the Time Breakers Towa and Mira, and the so-called "Demon God" was able to escape. He proceeded to attack Toki Toki City and absorb TokiToki, truly becoming a God. Despite all this, a brave and powerful Patroller was able to stop him, with the help of the Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, and Goku. All of History was saved, but at a price. The battle took a toll on the Future Warrior, and he started to act differently. Then he simply vanished without a trace, and has since fallen into legend.


	2. Chapter 1

Nitro stood beneath the enormous gold statue, pondering its reason for being here. He recognized the person depicted, and knew that the victorious expression hid a lie. His most famous achievements were bogus, and he was not as strong as everybody thought. But despite this, Nitro's master insisted that Hercule Satan was indeed a hero, and had been essential in the defeat of Majin Buu.

But none of that was important. He focused on the warriors around him. To his left was a pale pink Majin girl, wearing a light green top, a bright pink cape, and thin clear glasses. She was lying on her stomach kicking her feet in the air, obviously bored. Farther left were two Saiyans standing near a palm tree. There was a male in a purple gi with a scouter of the same color. He had dark skin, and his only hair was a small beard. The other was a woman, leaning against the tree. She wore a skintight purple under-suit, with a short yellow robe tied by a red belt and orange boots and red armbands. Her black hair was in a ponytail above her head, and she wore sunglasses. Sensing their ki, she seemed to be the stronger one. _They must not know how to conceal their power,_ he thought. In front of Nitro, to the right of the statue, there was a hulking figure. Easily over seven feet tall, he wore a black cloak over a red shirt and a yellow-orange vest. He had loose blue legwear with large spike strapped to one knee. The intimidating figure was staring at Nitro with obvious contempt. _And with good reason_ , Nitro thought. He recognized the giant as a warrior Namekian. They had more reason than most to hate Frieza's race. The Cold Empire had secured Nitro's universal infamy.

The remaining people were humans. Unlike the Saiyans, they didn't seem to be traveling together. The man was sitting on the base of the statue, sharpening a huge sword. He wore green armor over a black bodysuit, and had gold metal on his armguards and boots. He has spikey brown hair and sharp features. The other Earthling was a girl. She had large eyes, but seemingly no nose. Her dark red hair was messy and thick, and some was tied behind her head, reaching just to the bottom of her neck. She wore a dark blue gi over a green undershirt and tights. A metal pi in the shape of a dragon was on her gi, and she wore black fingerless combat gloves. He could barely sense anything from her; she was obviously trained to control her ki.

"Good Morning recruits."

All Seven heads snapped toward the hallway behind the statue. A man in a long coat was standing there. His lavender hair was in a bowl cut, and he carried a sword on his back.

Trunks smiled at them. "Welcome to Toki Toki City, home of the Time Patrol. He looked the group over, then added, "Pretty diverse group. Haven't had this many in a while. Now gather in front of me."

They did as he said. Trunks spoke again. "You're here to join one of the most elite forces in the universe. Your job will be to protect the course of history, as well as defending the universe from threats. But before you can join us, you have to prove that you have what it takes." He pulled a scroll out of his coat and squeezed it.

The scroll glowed, and they were suddenly in a different area. The entire landscape was shining black, with structure ranging from precise geometric shapes to jagged, sharp edges.

"This asteroid was created by the Supreme Kai of Time. It's made entirely of katchin, so it should hold up against your power." He glanced at Nitro. "Not all of us can survive in space."

"But sir," said a high-pitched voice, "Why does it need to stand up to our power?" It was the Majin girl, a look of mixed fear and excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah," said the bald Saiyan. "What the hell are we doing here?"

Trunks grinned. "We're here because your initiation test starts now. I can't test you all individually. So you're all going to fight each other."


	3. Chapter 2

Before Nitro could react, he heard a voice shout, "Good!" Somebody grabbed the back of his head, and he was flung into a mound of rock. The katchin didn't give an inch, and Nitro grunted in pain. He looked up and saw the dark green arm that had thrown him, snapping back into place after his attacker had stretched it out to grab him. It was the Namekian, and he looked itching for a fight.

The Namekian charged him, so Nitro quickly vanished behind him, hurling a ki blast at the green man. The blast paralyzed him, allowing Nitro to fly up and get his bearings. The human girl was attacking the Majin, and the other Earthling had charged the Saiyan woman, only for the male to tackle him. Nitro decided to stay focused on the Namekian. He gained so distance and started charging an attack.

"KaaaaaMeeeee-"

The paralyzation wore off.

"HaaaaaMeeeee-"

The Namek looked around until he spotted Nitro. He recoiled in surprise.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" A beam of red light erupted from Nitro's conjoined palms and struck the Namekian, and he was hurled across the steroid. Before he could recover, Nitro rocketed into him, landing a flurry of blows before sending him crashing down to the surface. Nitro dropped down and slammed his foot into the green man's stomach, knocking what little air he had out of him.

"That should keep him down for a while," Nitro muttered. He turned his attention to the others. The Majin was batting around the girl, while the bald Saiyan was dodging sword swings. Now where was the wom-

Nitro instinctively jumped to the side as a large power flared up behind him. A yellow beam barely missed him, and he turned to see the Saiyan rush him, throwing a flurry of punches. Nitro was able to dodge or block most of them, but she broke through his defenses and landed a four–hit combo. He quickly retaliated, pummeling her with his tail before blasting three Death Beams. At non-fatal spots of course. He wasn't keen to kill what might become an ally.

The Saiyan righted herself. "You're pretty good Frosty," she panted, "But I'm not done yet." She got into a crouching position, and Nitro felt her power spike.

"HAAAH!" With a shout, she was enveloped in a golden aura, her hair turning a similar color. Then she vanished, and Nitro felt something slam into the back of neck. His tail quickly wrapped around her ankle, and threw her in front of him. She stopped in midair and formed a blue sphere in her right hand.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" The blast struck Nitro and exploded, sending him flying. The Saiyan followed, and was about to strike him again when he vanished. She quickly turned around, just in time to dodge the blast Nitro had thrown. They both charged forward, furiously trading blows before jumping back. Nitro was panting. So was she.

"I'm surprised," she admitted. "I had heard that Frost Demons were, powerful, but I didn't expect you to be able to keep up with a Super Saiyan."

Nitro shrugged. "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

She cocked her head. "Oh really? Well then, allow me to ask you…" There was another burst of power and light. Her hair had broken free of her ponytail and stood up, and her aura was mixed with bursts of electricity. "How often have you fought someone like this?"

Nitro shrugged again. "Once or twice."  
She screamed in anger and burst toward him. Nitro was barely able to get out of the way. Despite his attitude, the Saiyans power was a good deal greater than his own now. Dodging another attack, he did some mental calculations, and then made a decision.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FOUR!" he shouted. He was surrounded by a red aura, and he felt his power rise. With newfound speed, he dashed toward the Saiyan and slammed his fist into her gut, then hit her toward the ground with both hands. Before she landed, he was already there to wrap his tail around her neck. Nitro flung her into a cliff, the cupped his hands.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" The Saiyan looked up, just to see the blinding light of a destructive wave slam into her. When the dust cleared, her hair was black again, and she was unconscious.

Nitro dropped his Kaio-ken. Despite the Cryojin's unique resistance to the stress of the technique, it wasn't a good idea to keep that up for long. He turned away from the fallen woman, and found himself face to face with the Namekian.

"We aren't done just yet!" he bellowed, and charged towards Nitro with murder in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Runa gently set down the unconscious human. She had put up a good fight, but not good enough to beat the Hero of Hoppakopa! Or at least the closest thing to a hero. Her friends and family in the village had been really happy for her, so it was good enough.

Still excited from the rush of battle, Runa searched for a new challenger. She spotted the other Human fighting the bald Saiyan. _But I can't just leave one with nothing to do._ Then she got an idea.

She quickly flew toward them; they were too focused on each other to notice her. Runa took a deep breath, and blew with all her might. The whirlwind of air that resulted hit both combatants. The Saiyan was thrown into a cliff, and dropped limply to the ground, his blue aura gone. The Human was sent spinning, and then righted himself. His eyes met Runa's. _This guy will do._

Runa darted toward the Earthling at top speed, as he raised his hand, forming a disc of light in it. Vaguely wondering what it was, the Majin girl kept going. Suddenly, the disc was thrown at her, and Runa felt a biting pain in her chest.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was herself, or at least part of it. Whatever the man had thrown had cut right through her, leaving her legs, stomach, and right shoulder and arm falling to the ground. Runa concentrated on that piece, and it flew back up and reattached to her.

"Nice try," she boasted, "But it's gonna take more than that to put down the Hero of-" She was cut short when the Human's sword barely missed her head, severing a few strands of her tentacle-like hair. Runa quickly retaliated, kicking him in the head and unleashing a storm of explosive punches on him, knocking him away. Her hair hurt like HFIL, and she tried to regrow it, but couldn't. _But_ , she thought, panicking, _that's not supposed to happen._ Now she was angry.

Runa charged the human, only for him to jump over her and kick her in the back. She stretched out her arm and swung it at him like a whip, striking him across the face. She pressed her attack, throwing a flurry of hits, kicking him into the air, then slamming him into the ground. She smiled. _Time for the Coop de Grass,_ she thought.Runa put her hands together and charged up.

"Taste the Majin Kamehameha!" she shouted as a pink ki blast was released from her hands. It barreled towards the human, who was standing up, and…

…Was easily deflected with a swipe of his hand. "You sure pack a punch for a pipsqueak," he remarked, "But that attack was nothing." He suddenly jumped toward her, firing a barrage of ki blasts. Focusing on dodging these, Runa was caught off guard by the human's punch to her head, as well as the subsequent blows to the rest of her body. She vanished behind him, and kicked him in the back, stunning him. Smiling, she punched him, let loose a storm of kicks before throwing a double palm strike. He quickly unsheathed his sword, and swung at her with blinding speed. Remembering her hair, Runa was careful to not be hit. Quickly backing up, she extended her leg for a kick, knocking the sword out of his grasp. The blade fell to the ground with a loud crash. Runa's smile was cut short, however, when the man grabbed her around the neck! She felt her energy drain out of her, and he kicked her away. When she recovered, the human was had both hands on his left, crackling with green energy. He hurtled a giant disc of energy at her. It was too wide, she couldn't avoid it. The Majin braced herself.

The ki slammed into her. Runa was still weak from whatever his grasp had done to her, and she was struggling to stay upright when it ended. She put on a burst of speed, zooming straight toward the Earthling before quickly looping around him, kicking the small of his back. She punched his head, swept her leg under his, and slammed him into the ground with both hands. As he struggled to his feet, Runa attached herself to his back, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arm around his neck. Her free hand bashed his head multiple times, and then pushed off his back with her grip on his shoulders.

Her arms stretched out, and she used the recoil force to slam her feet into his back. The human was launched into a rock formation. Runa raced forward and hit him again, then slammed his face into the rock. There was a stain of blood; his nose was broken. She grabbed his shirt, unleashed another barrage of kicks, and threw him behind her. He landed by his fallen sword. Descending next to him, Runa grasped the sword. She strained with all her might, she managed to slowly lift it. _How did he use this thing?_ She thought as the sword was lifted above her head. _Wait a minute,_ she realized, _I can't just KILL him._ Her arms buckled, and the sword fell behind her, taking Runa with it. The human groaned. He was about to come to. Runa sighed and kick his head. It lolled to the side. He was unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4

Runa felt her strength returning. Majins tend to have great stamina and durability, making them hard to put down. _Now, what to do next?_

 ** _BOOM!_** She turned her head toward the noise. The Frost Demon and the Namekian were clashing. First the Namekian was dodging Death Beams. Then he was punching the Demon in the gut, only to be thrown back by a tail-whip. The Demon launched a large purple energy ball, only to collide with the green man's own blast.

One of them would be her final opponent. But which one? Namekians were making a comeback, but the Frost Demons were a dying race. In a way, they were the opposite of Majins. Cryojins had been around for millions of years. Despite how ancient Buu was, Majins had only started popping up in large numbers very recently. Majins were childish, Frost Demons were refined. But both were among the most naturally powerful species in the universe. Runa made her decision.

* * *

A pink beam hit the Namekian. Surprised, Nitro turned to the origin of the blast and saw the Majin girl. The attack wasn't a strong one, but any opponent could be harmed when caught off guard. The Namek was out for the count.

Nitro looked for other ki signatures. There was only one. It seemed that this test was coming to an end.

The Majin burst towards him, only for him to jump to the side and kick her in the back. Turning quickly, she kicked out at Nitro's head, sending him spinning. Righting himself, Nitro saw the girl rushing him. He charged a Kamehameha, and waited until she was almost on him to fire. She was blown back, only to come right back with a blinding flurry of blows. Nitro thrust his hands to the sides, and a shield of ki halted her assault. He quickly retaliated with his own strikes, and sent her crashing to the ground with a ki blast on her tail. The girl struck the ground just before the sphere, and there was an explosion. Nitro heard an odd sucking sound, and he cautiously floated down to investigate.

When the smoke cleared, he saw the Majin standing, with her cheeks stretched to the max. She violently released all of the air she had taken in, sending Nitro spiraling out of control. He grimaced. It was time to finish the test.

* * *

Runa proudly watched the Frost Demon hurtle into the sky. She started to follow, but he threw a ki blast right in her face, blinding her. "Hey," she complained as she looked up, her eyes watering, "That's not fair!" Then she gasped.

The Cryojin hovered in the air, in a standing position with his right finger raised. Above that finger was a gigantic ball of energy. It looked like a miniature sun, and sparks of electricity occasionally flashed around it.

He withdrew his mouth guard. "In combat, you can't depend on your enemy to be fair," he said. Then he threw the ball.

Runa had no time to dodge. Not that she had anywhere to go if she could. The Frost Demon had thrown her into a ravine. She extended her arms and prepared for impact.

The Supernova seared into her flesh as she held it back. It was painful, but slowly and surely, Runa stepped forward, pushing back the attack. Looking up, she saw a brief look of panic on the Cryojin's face. It was soon replaced by one of confidence. His lips moved, and a vibrant red aura flared up around him. The ball was pushed toward her with new force. Runa felt her strength wavering. She was forced to her knees. Her arms dropped. There was a bright flash, and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

Brusselle's eyes snapped open. Her vision was blurry, but soon cleared up a bit. She saw bubbles floating up around her. She was immersed in liquid. She moved her eyes downward and saw a breathing apparatus strapped to her face. Farther down, she was dressed only in her underclothes. _A healing tank,_ she thought. _I must've been in pretty bad shape after that fight._ Reaching out with her mind, she sensed seven other people. _Guess everyone was._

She narrowed her search. Sam's ki was to her left. Brusselle was relieved that he was alright. Then she felt the fluid start to drain. Her feet touched the floor, and she pulled the mask off of her face. The hatch of the tank opened up, and she made her way out.

To Brusselle's right, the human girl was attempting to exit the pod. She seemed unstable; perhaps she had never had be healed before. She glanced at Brusselle, then at herself, and her eyes widened. She immediately tried to cover herself with her pale arms, despite being clothed in undergarments.

"Brusselle!" called a voice. She looked to her left and saw Samphire, her companion and "bodyguard." Brusselle's father had tasked him with protecting and serving her, despite being weaker than her.

"Sam," she responded, "glad to see you back on your feet."

"The feeling is mutual. Surprised I lasted longer than you."

Brusselle cocked her head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The pods seem to be in order of who dropped out first," he answered. "I saw the girl get beat, and everyone else was still going at it before I was knocked out."

Brusselle leaned to the side in order to get a look at the others emerging from their pods. "So, who _did_ topple the mighty Samphire?" she inquired jokingly.

Sam frowned. "I think the slime girl caught me off guard while I was fighting the Earthling. Shame really." He looked at the human next to him. "I wanted to beat him. How about you?"

"The Frost Demon," she answered. "He had some way of increasing his power. Red glow, shouted something about times four. Otherwise I would've had him."

"He knows Kaio-Ken?" They both looked at the human girl, who had suddenly piped up.

"Yeah, that was it," said Brusselle. "He shouted 'Kaio-Ken times four,' and surpassed level two."

"He surpassed level two?" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah. He even claimed to have fought Super Saiyans before."

Samphire looked worried. "Brusselle," he murmered, "What manner of people are we dealing with?"

"I don't know," she replied, "But we have to keep our guard up."

The door to the healing chamber opened, and Trunks strolled in. "Good, you're all recovered," he said. "How was the fight?"

"Awesome!" exclaimed the Majin, "It was really fun!"

"The Namekian snorted. "Right, sure it was fun. But what was the point? Did you just want to see us beating the shit out of each other?" he asked.

"The purpose of the test," Trunks explained, "Was to see how powerful you are. Scouters and power-sensing can only tell you so much. It was also a team-building exercise. You're going to need to know how each other fight in order to work together."

"Wait, a team?" The Frost Demon had spoken. "I thought Time Patrollers worked solo?"

"Time Patrollers work together on missions all the time", Trunks answered, "But this is our first official team. We hope it will help lessen hostility between races."

"Yeah right." The Namek had spoken loud enough for everyone to hear, but soft enough for no one to answer. Brusselle thought she heard a pin drop.

Trunks broke the silence. "Get dressed. When you're ready, meet me in the Time Nest. There's someone you have to meet."


	7. Chapter 6

They dressed wordlessly. Brusselle could almost feel the aggression between the Cryojin and the Namekian. Not surprising. Frost Demons weren't the most popular among other species, and the Namekians had plenty of reasons to hate them. Apparently the Saiyans did too, if what she had heard was right. But she didn't have any issues with him. In anything, she was intrigued. He claimed to know about Super Saiyans, even to have fought them. But that couldn't be possible. The only other Super Saiyans were back on Zukon, where she and Sam were from, and they had never made contact with the Cryojin. Unless . . . .

"BAMF!" A loud sound broke her concentration. There was a puff of smoke in front of the human girl, which dissipated to reveal a metal box. She folded her gi, and got out a new set of clothes from the box. Brusselle focused on her own clothing. She put her hair into a ponytail and pulled on her boots. Then she put on her sunglasses.

"Why bother?" Sam asked. "We're inside, and those don't exactly help in battle."

She flashed him a grin. "You're just jealous that these are infinitely more badass than a purple Scouter."

By now they were all dressed. The human girl pushed a button on her box, and it transformed into a small capsule. She pushed it into her pocket before adjusting her- was that a turtle shell on her back?

The Cryojin spoke up. "Everyone ready?"

They all grumbled "yes" in response, with the exception of a loud "Yeah!" from the Majin.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Brusslle had no idea where they were. The rest of the group seemed to be in the same situation.

"Does anybody know where we're supposed to go?" asked the Namekian.

"Some place called the Time Nest," answered the male human, but where is that?"

The Majin smiled. "I got this," she said. With that, she darted over to the nearest other Time Patroller, a girl in green and black Saiyan Armor. "Excuse me," she asked, "Do you know where the Time Nest is?"

The Patroller looked surprised. "Um, there's an entrance in the Plaza."

The Majin smiled. "Thank you!" she said, turning back to the group. Then she turned back around. "Where's the Plaza?"

The Patroller sighed. "You guys new?" she asked, nodding towards Brusselle and the others. The Majin nodded. "Ok," the girl explained, "We're in the Industrial Sector. That way," she pointed at the arch to their left, "Is the Plaza of Time. Go through there to another arch, leading to the Time Machine Station. The entrance to the Time Nest is right next to that."

The Majin grabbed her hands. "Thank you so much!" she squealed. Then she came back. "The entrance is in the Pla-"

"We heard the entire thing Pipsqueak." The Majin looked up at the Namek towering over her.

"No need to be a dick about it," Brusselle said. "Now come on, let's see what's in the Time Nest."


	8. Chapter 7

The Time Nest was a beautiful place. Even Quint had to admire it. A large pond with crystal blue water was on the left. A small house was on the right, and directly in front of them was a large building with a tree sprouting from the top. Miniature planets surrounded it in the green sky.

"Kiiiieeee!" The group turned towards the sound. Trunks was walking toward them, and a small, purple-skinned woman was with him. A large yellow bird flew above them. When they reached the group, Trunks cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the Time Nest! I'd like you to meet-"

"What the heck!" The woman had spoken up. She seemed shocked, but quickly regained her composure. "I'm sorry Trunks, go on," she apologized.

Trunks looked confused. "Anyway," he said. "This is the Supreme Kai of Time. It's her job to watch over the flow of Time." She also helps the Time Patrol a lot."

 _Hmm, another Supreme Kai_ , Quint thought, _I thought Majin Buu had killed most of them._ He didn't know what to make of her. After her little outburst, she still seemed uneasy, her eyes darting around. Mostly looking at Quint.

"This is Tokitoki," the Kai said. "He creates time. Trunks has brought you here because-"

"Wait a minute," said the Saiyan man. "Did you say he _creates time?"_

"Of course," she replied. "How do you think I ended up watching over Time? I raised this guy!"

"Back to the matter at hand," Trunks interrupted. "We brought you here because we're doing something new. We're making a team."

Quint snorted. _Just perfect._

"Many Patrollers have already made teams of two or three of their friends to go on missions together," Trunks continued. "But this will be the first official team."

"No."

Everyone turned toward the speaker. It was the towering Namekian. "I won't work with a Frost Demon."

There was a breath of silence before the Frost Demon spoke up. "I know that my race has done some… questionable things throughout history. But I'm not responsible for-"

"Oh please," the giant sneered. "You think saying sorry is going to make everything alright? Your kind has been terrorizing the universe for longer than anyone can remember. You've enslaved entire species, and wiped out even more! My people were lucky to even survive what Frieza did!"

It happened in an instant. The Namekian vanished a nanosecond after the Demon did. Then Quint saw the Namek on the ground, with the Frost Demon standing above. The Demon's face plate slid away, revealing thin lips.

"I'll have you know," he said barely above a whisper, "That I came here on a recommendation from the man that saved your race. If I thought all of you were beneath me, do you think I would be here? Do you think I don't know about the atrocities Frieza and his family have commited? You don't have to like me, but you have to tolerate me. So let's get one thing clear. I. Am. Not. Frieza." He leaned down and offered the green man a hand to get up, but it was refused.

The Majin let out a loud sigh of relief. Quint also relaxed a little. He hadn't realized it, but his hand had gripped the hilt of his sword the entire time.

"Alright then," Trunks said. "Now that we've calmed down, how about we get to know each other in a more peaceful way."


	9. Chapter 8

"How about we start with you," said the Supreme Kai of Time, gesturing to Quint. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Quint Randall. I trained on Earth for a while, then I traveled abroad in order to get stronger. That path led me here."

"That's some blade you got there," the bald Saiyan said.

Quint smiled. "Yeah, I've had it for nearly five years now. It's helped me out of some tough situations."

"How the heck do you use it?" asked the Majin. "It's super heavy!"

"I've trained with it. It's a bit like using weighted clothing."

"Where did you get it?" the Kai inquired. "That certainly doesn't look like a sword made on Earth."

 _Of course she'd be curious about it,_ Quint thought. _She probably doesn't see a human with the Z-Sword every day._

"Someone had just left it in the ground," he replied. "I got it out and fixed it up."

"Right," she retorted, drawing out the word. The Kai obviously knew that he wasn't telling everything. "How about you, what's your story?"

"I'm Runa!" the Majin said. "I'm the strongest fighter in my village, Hoppakopa. I came here to learn more about fighting!" She blushed a bit. "I'm not that good with Ki."

Quint remembered her pitiful blast from their fight. _She's right about that._

"Well Runa," Trunks said, "I'm sure you'll learn a lot while you're here." He smiled as he said it, but Quint noticed something else. His eyes looked uneasy, as if he was hesitant to trust Runa, but didn't want her to know that. The look left as he looked towards the two Saiyans. "What about you two? You're Saiyans, correct?"

"Correct," said the woman. "I'm Brusselle, and this is my unnecessary but lovable bodyguard, Samphire." She gestured to the bald Saiyan.

"Just call me Sam," he said. "And I assure you, I'm not lovable."

"I thought nearly all the Saiyans were extinct," said the Frost Demon.

"Heh," the Namekian said under his breath. "You would know." Quint only heard him because they stood next to each other on the far left of the rough line they were in.

"That's true," said Brusselle. "Very few of us escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction. But we're a bit of a special case." She cleared her throat. "Vegeta the First had a bit of a feud with my grandfather. After he led the Saiyan race in the extermination of the Tuffles and took the planet for himself, his first act as the new King was to banish my entire family. And as soon as he was able to acquire technology for space flight, courtesy of the Cold Empire, my grandfather left the planet with his entire family, as well as several others who were against King Vegeta. They settled on Zukon, and now there's a modest population there."

"I never realized there were so may left!" Trunks exclaimed. "My father will have to hear this."

"Your father is he a Saiyan?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," Trunks responded. "He's… well this is awkward. He's the son of the King that banished your family; Prince Vegeta."

"Are you saying you're… Saiyan Royalty?" questioned a shocked Samphire.

"Well," said Trunk, rubbing his head. "I never thought of it like that. I guess I am."

"We'll have to talk then," said Brusselle. "Sam and I wanted to investigate stories of more Saiyans besides us."

"You guys can catch up later," interrupted the Supreme Kai of Time. "What about you, Frost Demon?"

"I prefer Cryojin," he replied.

"Why?" Runa asked. There was no malice or sarcasm in her tone. She was simply curious.

"It's a slur used by other races," he explained. "It's like if I called Brusselle here a monkey, it's rude and derogatory."

"Oh, sorry," Runa apologized, her head dropping.

"What are you apologizing for?" asked the Cryojin. "You didn't do anything. Anyway, my name is Nitro. I came here to help people, and to try to right the wrongs that my people have done."

That caught Quint's interest. _He claims to not be responsible for the atrocities the Cold Empire committed, yet he obviously feels guilty. Something doesn't add up._

The human girl spoke up. "You said that the savior of the Namekians sent you here. How do you know Son Goku?"

If Nitro had eyebrows, they probably would've raised. "I met him while he was traveling the stars looking for strong opponents to face. I didn't give him much of a challenge, but apparently he thought I had potential, and decided to train me. After he taught me all he could, Goku recommended that I join the Time Patrol."

"So _that's_ how you know Kaio-ken."

Nitro nodded. "And the Kamehameha wave. How do you know about all this? Have you met Goku?"

The girl looked flustered. "I've never met him," she explained, "But my grandpa told me all about him while he trained me. I went to the New Turtle and Crane School."

"Wait a minute," Trunks interjected. "You grandfather taught you at the Turtle and Crane School… are you Krillin's granddaughter?"

She looked embarrassed. "Yeah. My mom was never much of a fighter, but when I showed interest, my grandparents taught me everything they know."

The Supreme Kai of Time cocked her head. "We still haven't gotten your name."

"Oh yeah," said the girl. "It's Alice. Alice Ras."

"They all turned towards the Namekian.

He grunted. "My name is Mallet. I'm a warrior. I joined to destroy evil. That's all there is."


	10. Chapter 9

Trunks led Nitro and the rest of them back to Toki Toki City. "There are four sections of the city," he explained. "We just left the Plaza of Time. That has the entrance to the Time Nest, and the Dragon Ball Stand. From there you can go to the Industrial Sector to get gear, clothing, weapons, basically anything. And this entrance," he said as they went through the portal, "Is the Time Machine Station." He pointed to a dome-shaped building, bustling with Capsule Corp robots. "That's where you can borrow a Time Machine for Parallel Quests. PQs take you to unstable timelines that The Supreme Kai of Time turned into closed, stable time loops. Nothing that you do in there affects History, so we use them for training."

Trunks led them to a green hologram in the middle of the square. "This is the News Center. Patrollers get news here for extra patrols or new position openings. This way now." He led them to a portal directly behind the News Center, and went through. "Welcome to the lodging area," Trunks said proudly.

The area had green grass and was full of apartment buildings. The buildings were on each side of a road, which led to a roundabout with two other roads going to the Plaza and Industrial Sector. Inside the roundabout was a large house, where Trunks led them.

"Welcome to your new home!" He exclaimed.

 _Oh shit,_ Nitro thought. The rest of them evidently thought the same- besides Runa, who loudly said "Yay! Best friend roommates!"

Trunks looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes there's something wrong," said Mallet. "You want us to _live together_?"

"That isn't going to work," said Quint. "I like my privacy."

"Guys, this is an important team-building exercise," explained Trunks. "You have to get to know each other."

There was a beat of silence. Then Alice asked, "Are you sure we can't just live separately?"

"Oh grow up!" Brusselle shouted. Nitro jumped at the unexpected outburst. "You guys are acting like children. So we have to live together? Big deal! If we're gonna work together, we have to tolerate each other first." She turned to Mallet. "You got something against Nitro? TALK TO HIM! Meditate! Blow off steam by kicking Frieza's ass in a PQ, I don't care!"

Brusselle looked at Trunks. What's the situation with the actual rooms inside?" She asked in a considerably more polite tone.

"Um," Trunks stammered, "there are seven rooms, each with a queen-sized bed, a full closet, and two dressers."

"Thank you," said Brusselle as she turned back towards the group. "Quint, you'll have your precious privacy. Any other gripes?"

Nobody responded.

"Good. Now, I'm a bit tired, so let's see where we'll be sleeping, yeah?"


	11. Chapter 10

Blaring alarms woke Nitro up. An automated voice rang throughout the house: "History has been altered, proceed to Time Nest." Grumbling, Nitro pressed the button on his bedside table, turning off the alarm in his room. He got up and left for the living room. Halfway down the hall, he saw Quint leave his room.

"Something's happening already?" He asked.

"Apparently," Nitro responded. They got to the living room, where Mallet was already waiting. Alice joined them about a minute later, and then Brusselle and Sam came out.

"Ready for some action?" Brusselle asked, offering a fist to Alice.

Alice looked at her, seemingly confused. "Um, sure?" She tentatively hit Brusselle's fist with her own.

Ten minutes later, they were still waiting for Runa to get up. Nitro sighed. "I'll go get her." He walked down the hall and found the only room that still had an alarm going off. He opened the door to see Runa sprawled across her bed. A rather disgusting bubble had formed over one nostril, expanding and contracting with her breathing. Nitro walked up and shook her shoulder. "Runa, wake up." She didn't. Nitro grabbed both shoulders and shook a bit harder. "Runa, you need to wake up." Still nothing. Finally, Nitro gently picked her up in his arms, and unceremoniously dropped her on the floor.

Runa's eyes slowly opened. "Wha wuzzat?" She asked drowsily. She looked around. "Why is it so loud in here?"

Nitro turned off the alarm. "We're needed in the Time Nest."

"Time Nest?" She asked. "Oh yeah. Gimme a minute."

"We already gave you a minute. Multiple actually." Nitro sighed. "Make it quick." He left the room and entered the living room. The others were all looking at him. "She'll be out soon."

Thankfully she was. Runa had a different outfit this time, a small green tank top with a bright red scarf, and blue skinny jeans. Evidently she was not a morning person, as she closely resembled a zombie as she came out. "Everyone up?" asked Nitro as he did a head count. "Good. Let's see what happened."

* * *

Toki Toki City wasn't nearly as active during the early morning hours, so they made it to the Time Nest in a couple minutes. Trunks was waiting for them outside of his house. "Good, you're here," He said. "The Supreme Kai of Time is waiting for us in the Time Vault. Follow me." He led Nitro and the team to the large building at the end of the road in the Nest. It had an enormous tree growing out of it.

Inside was mainly a large, spacious room. Its walls were covered floor to ceiling with scrolls of varying sizes. At the center was a table, and at the table stood the Supreme Kai of Time, hunched over one of the scrolls.

As they approached, Nitro heard her muttering to herself. "This shouldn't be happening anymore, we fixed it. Where is he?" Trunks coughed, and she turned around with a start. "Yo- You're here!" She stammered.

"Yeah," said Quint, "you called us."

"Of course," she said, regaining her composure. "Look here." She gestured at the scroll. It was swirling with a dark, purple energy.

"This scroll tells of a specific time in history. When a scroll starts glowing like this, it means that its portion of history has been altered." The scroll showed a series of moving images. A tall, long-haired warrior in Saiyan armor was standing over a fallen foe- it was Goku! In the next image, Goku was holding the Saiyan from behind, as a Namekian fired a spiral beam of light at both of them. The next one was where the dark field started. The Saiyan had an aura similar to the one around the scroll, and he escaped from Goku's grasp. Before he had time to react, Goku was impaled by the Namekian's attack. The Saiyan laughed as Goku fell to the ground, and he turned to the exhausted Namekian.

"Piccolo was supposed to kill Raditz and Goku," explained the Supreme Kai of Time. "But he got some sort of power up. You need to stop him."

"Isn't this a bit of overkill?" asked Samphire. "I mean, any one of us could probably handle a low-class Saiyan, let alone seven of us."

"Altering history is risky, even if you're putting it back on track. The people responsible could still be there, or the change could give rise to a new or greater threat," said Trunks. "Besides, you won't need to do a whole lot. As terrible as it is, Goku's death is as important to the flow of history as Raditz's. Your job isn't to defeat Raditz, it's to make it possible for Goku and Piccolo to defeat him."

Then Mallet spoke. "We won't all be going. Nitro was about to tell him that they had to suck it up and work together when he pointed to the wall. "You've got another change in history. The Supreme Kai shrieked as she turned to see another scroll glowing darkly. She raced over to grab it and ripped it open.

"Oh great," she complained. "It's the Saiyans again." She regarded the team. "Ok, Alice and Mallet will deal with Raditz. The rest of you pay attention." She showed them the scroll. "One year after Raditz was killed, his partners Nappa and Vegeta showed up on Earth looking for the Dragon Balls. Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Nappa die in the battle, but under no circumstances must Krillin, Gohan, Goku, or Vegeta be killed."

Quint's eyes narrowed. "You want us to spare Vegeta?"

Trunks turned to him. "Vegeta may be a villain now, but he's very important. If he dies, I won't exist."

"Besides," said the Supreme Kai of Time, "the Time Patrol preserves history, whether it's pleasant or not." She snapped her fingers, and seven scouters appeared on the table. "Each of you take one."

"Scouters became obsolete over a decade ago," said Alice. "Why do we need them?"

Trunks explained. "They aren't for sensing energy; they're for detecting when an opponent has reached a Manageable Level. As we've said, you're job isn't to defeat the enemies, it's to make sure that the ones who originally defeated them can do it again. The scouter takes note of the power of everyone on the battlefield, and cross-references them with the levels recorded from history proper. Once everyone is at a level that would allow for history to correct itself, you can pull out."

The Supreme Kai of Time regarded them. "We know that you just got here, but we trust you. Go and save history!"

* * *

Once they had left, Trunks turned to her. "Chronoa… it's just like last time."

"I know," she responded.

"But he isn't the-"

"I know."

Trunks looked at the rows and rows of scrolls, each containing a different piece of History. "What does this mean?"

Chronoa looked at the scroll in front of her. Nappa and Vegeta were towering over Goku in their Oozaru forms. "I don't know."


	12. Chapter 11

Alice blinked as the light cleared from around her. They had appeared between two hills in a green pasture. In front and to the right of her there was a large crater. It had worked! They were in the past. Age 761, according to the scouter.

Alice felt energy flare up. She looked to see Goku smash into one of the hills. He screamed in pain before Raditz slammed into him, silencing his cries. The long-haired Saiyan had a dark purple aura surrounding him, and his eyes glowed red. Then he vanished.

A blast of energy pierced the air where Raditz had been moments before. Its origin, Piccolo, widened his eyes as the Saiyan appeared in front of him. He raised his hand, and swung it down—only for Alice to move between them and grab it. She kicked Raditz in the gut, and then swung the same leg up to his chin. Then she blasted him away.

Alice glared at Mallet, who hadn't moved since they'd arrived. "Aren't you going to help?" she asked.

The Namekian turned towards her. "If you can't handle a single opponent, then we have bigger problems than him." He turned back to look at Raditz, who had recovered. Alice did the same. _He doesn't think I'm up to the task,_ she realized. _I was the first one to fall in the first battle. They don't think I'm strong enough._ First impressions are everything, and hers wasn't that good. It was time to fix that.

Alice drew out her power and faced Raditz. He leapt toward her, sending ki blasts her way. She dodged them with ease and flew forward, launching a beam of her own. Raditz rolled, but not before it tore off the armor on his left shoulder. He bounced off the ground and toward her again. Alice met his charge with a knee to his chin. Raditz's eyes rolled back, and Alice hit him to the side with both hands, and sent a barrage of ki missiles on his tail.

* * *

Mallet regarded the girl. She seemed competent enough. For every glancing blow Raditz dealt to her, she landed three solid hits. He scanned the battlefield. Piccolo was splitting his attention between Alice's battle and Mallet. Evidently he hadn't seen another of his own race yet, besides the Guardian of this planet. Goku was recovering from the thrashing he'd received from Raditz, and Nitro was carrying a cylinder…

Mallet did a double take. The Frost Demon wasn't supposed to be here! He flew towards where thought he had glimpsed the creature. Instead of Nitro, there was another Frost Demon, this one black rather than blue. Its bio-organic armor had long plates extending over the back of the legs, and formed a collar-like shape, giving the Demon a royal feel. It was carrying a cylindrical container, about four feet long and 3 feet wide. The container was colored bright yellow, pink, and green, each clashing horribly against the other.

 _Who the hell is that?_ Mallet thought. Time to find out. He sped towards the figure and landed in front of him. "Hey!" he yelled. "Who are you?" The Demon responded by dropping the container and thrusting its hand in front of Mallet's face. An orb of purple energy formed, and it was thrust into Mallet. He grimaced in pain, but managed to grab the demon's head and thrust it into his knee. The tail of the Frost Demon swung towards Mallet, so he let go and flipped back. The two stood on air, staring each other down.

"You didn't answer my question," growled Mallet. "Who the hell are you, and why are you here?"

The Frost Demon murmured something. Any other race would've missed it, but Mallet's Namekian ears didn't. "Power Pole Extend."

A dark red object rushed from over the creature's shoulder to slam into Mallet's jaw. The attack had given off no energy. Mallet looked to see the Frost Demon grab a long staff from his tail, which was holding the weapon over its shoulder. _Some sort of magical weapon._ The Demon swung it at Mallet, who jumped over it and launched a green blast at his foe. The Demon swept it away with the staff, and rushed towards Mallet. It swung the staff left and right, then smashed it into Mallet's shoulder. Mallet responded with a fist to the gut, and sent his enemy reeling with a barely visible blast of force.

Mallet raised both hands above his head, gathering energy before bringing them down to his chest, concentrating the energy. A glowing blue sphere of ki formed in front of his hands, growing larger. Mallet smiled. "End of the line, Demon. If you survive, we'll discuss what you're doing here." He released the energy.

The blast exploded with a blinding light. Winds rushed as the landscape was blown away. Grass, trees, and soil was vaporized, while the rock underneath instantly became molten lava. When the smoke cleared, there was a crater at least twenty times larger than the one made by the Saiyan pod. There was no sign of the Frost Demon.

Mallet chuckled. "Looks like you'll always be a mystery. Serves you right, Frost scum." Suddenly, an incredible energy spiked behind Mallet. He had barely turned before he heard a shout of "Makkankosappo!" He felt an excruciating pain in his chest, and looked down to see a spiral beam of ki rip through his body.

The Demon's head appeared next to his. Its red eyes gleamed. "You're right," it said softly, "You will never know what I was doing here." The Frost Demon gave Mallet's back a shove, and he fell from the sky. The Demon gathered more purple energy in both hands, and sent it after him. Mallet's last thoughts were of the blast rushing towards him, vaguely acknowledged pain, then darkness.

* * *

Raditz's scouter exploded. Alice was stunned by the energy she felt. _Nothing in this era should be anywhere near that power. Except…_ She looked back at Mallet, only to find and empty space. _Where is he?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Raditz's fist. He followed up with a triple kick to her abdomen, and then threw her to the ground. Laughing, the Saiyan concentrated energy in his hand, and then tossed it at her.

The blast struck Alice, burning away the ground around her. It hurt, but she wasn't seriously injured. It was then that she realized that she couldn't move. That attack had paralyzed her! Raditz grinned and charged another attack… only for Goku to slam both fists into his face! Goku pummeled Raditz while he was stunned, then sent him flying to the ground. Pushing his hands together behind him, Goku screamed "Kamehameha!" and sent a destructive blue energy wave at his malevolent brother. The blast struck Raditz, and Alice heard her scouter make a beeping sound. Raditz was within the manageable limit!

Before Raditz could recover, Goku had flashed behind him, locking his arms under Raditz's and putting the alien warrior in a Full Nelson. "Piccolo!" he cried, "Do it now!" Alice turned head- hey, the paralyzation had worn off—to see Piccolo with his hand to his forehead. He must have been charging his Special Beam Cannon while Alice was fighting. She looked back to Raditz, and saw him attempting to break Goku's grip. _We can't have that,_ she thought as she readied her family's signature technique.

On her right index finger and thumb, Alice formed two Kienzan's, each only an inch in diameter. She launched these towards Raditz's arms. Her aim was true, and each sliced through one of Raditz's elbows. His forearms flopped dow uselessly, still connected by skin and muscle but with torn tendons.

At that moment, Piccolo threw his arm forward. His drill-like beam of concentrated energy struck Raditz, and tore out through Goku's back a second later. The two bothers fell to the ground, boasting gaping holes in their chests. Alice sighed. History was restored. Then a thought struck her. _That energy! What happened to Mallet?_

Alice flew towards where she had felt the spike in ki. Just beyond the two hills, the land was devastated. An enormous crater filled her vision, the earth still smoldering at the bottom. Also at the bottom lay a large, green body. "Oh no!"

"Hey Alice!" Trunks' voice rang in her ear. "We noticed that History has been restored. Are you ready to return?"

"Not yet!" she cried, rushing towards Mallet's comatose form. "Something happened to Mallet, he's really hurt." She grabbed his body and hoisted his arm over her shoulder. "Now we're ready. Bring us back, and make sure you have medical supplies!"


	13. Chapter 12

Quint, Nitro, Runa, Brusselle, and Samphire materialized in a mountainous wasteland. The sun beat down on them, and sounds of combat echoed through the stone. Quint's scouter beeped- they were in Age 762.

Nitro turned to them. "Let's set some ground rules. First, absolutely no Super Saiyans."

"Why not?" asked Sam.

Nitro explained, "Vegeta has a particular interest in the Super Saiyan legend. If he sees Brusselle flying around in that form months before Goku becomes one, it'll cause even more problems." Looking at the Saiyans, he asked, "Do either of you still have tails?"

Sam answered. "Brusselle does, but mine's been removed."

"Good." Nitro responded. "I assume your tail's underneath your belt? Like that, you two should pass for Earthlings. Vegeta thinks that Goku, Nappa, and he are the only Saiyans left. He has to keep thinking that." The Cryojin turned to Runa. "You and I will hang back for now."

Runa pouted. "Whyyyyy?"

"Because Vegeta will recognize me as a Cryojin, and your race doesn't exist yet. We have to be careful not to affect time while protecting it."

"So I guess you're the leader?" asked Quint, scowling.

"Lighten up buddy," said Brusselle. "It's a valid point. If you wanna lead, either start spouting good advice or wait until we organize an election."

Quint snorted. "Fine, let's go." He flew toward the battle, Brusselle and Sam following. He looked at the battlefield. He saw a short bald man dressed in orange, cradling a body in a similar garb with long, wild hair. They were surrounded by dozens of small creatures, mostly green, although Quint saw some of blue and yellow too. Those colorful ones were glowing with dark purple energy. Farther away, a Namekian and a larger Earthling, also bald, were facing down a towering Saiyan in black and yellow armor. The Earthling was clutching a his stump of an arm, then collapsed. _Must be Nappa. Which means he's Vegeta,_ thought Quint, looking at the short Saiyan with spiked up hair, descending to the ground behind Nappa. He was saying something.

"I'm tired of waiting for Kakarot! If he hasn't come by now, he's not going too. Now you die!"

Quint turned to Brusselle. "Vegeta has to live, right?" The Saiyan woman nodded. "Ok," Quint said, "I'm going to go carve up their mooks." He sped off toward the green creatures.

Quint launched a barrage of weak ki blasts, scattering the creatures like roaches. He looked at the baldy. "What are these things called?"

The man sat stunned for a while before answering. "The Saiyans called them Saibamen. They killed Yamcha!" He looked down at his dead friend, tears forming. Then he looked back at Quint. "I'm Krillin. Who are you?"

Quint turned away. "No one you care about." He saw a Saibaman crawling close, getting ready to pounce. Quint grabbed the handle of his sword.

The Saibaman lunged, and the Z-Sword flashed. The gremlin's torso fell away from its legs, before both pieces exploded into a fine red mist. Quint brought his blade back up into a ready position. Then the rest of the Saibamen leapt at him.

* * *

As Quint sped off, Brusselle looked at the two enemy Saiyans, then at Sam, raising an eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to make me do this?"

Brusselle grinned. "Come on, this opportunity is too good to pass up. Besides, don't you want to know who the best bald bodyguard to Saiyan royalty with a bit of facial hair is?" She punched him in the arm. "Or are you scared of _Nappa_?" With that, she rushed at Vegeta.

Vegeta was about to blast the Namekian when Brusselle kicked him at Mach 4. He went crashing through a rock spire, and then stopped himself in the air. Brusselle hovered in front of him. The Prince looked her over, and then asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Brusselle shrugged. "Old family?" she said, and then charged her Masenko and fired. Vegeta leapt over it and flew at her, blasting all the way. Brusselle deflected them with her gloved hands, then caught Vegeta's right hook to her face and countered with a kick to his ribs. She slammed her fist into his cheek, sending him spinning. But the Prince used the momentum of the spin to catch her head with his boot, dazing Brusselle. Pressing the advantage, Vegeta pounded her with punches and kicks, before throwing her into a mountain. He followed up with an energy blast volley, flattening the mountain.

Brusselle sat up and shook herself off. The outer layer of her gi was torn, and she had some scrapes. The rest of the exam would have to wait, as she saw Vegeta flying toward her with murder in his eyes. Brusselle vanished a nanosecond before his fist hit the earth, shaking the peaks surrounding them. She reappeared behind the Prince, hitting his back with a pink energy shot. Enraged, Vegeta planted his foot into the stone and sent a huge blue blast at Brusselle. She met it with her own, the energy clashing in the air. Brusselle put more power into it, overwhelming the Prince and engulfing him.

* * *

Runa sat with Nitro, watching the fight unfold. Yeah, it was cool, but it would be cooler if she was there. There had to be someone she could fight…

Quint was still cutting up the little green guys (Runa still hadn't decided if they were cute or creepy). The bald guy in orange was helping, but he was clearly struggling to keep up. After slicing three in half with a ki disc, he paused to take a breath, only for one to leap up behind him… only for Quint to hurl his sword at it. The blade splattered the creature and sunk up to the hilt in the stone behind it.

Sam was fighting the bald Saiyan (Runa giggled at the amount of bald people here) with a green guy, a Namekian. The two Saiyans seemed evenly matched; the Namekian was struggling to even get an attack in. Sam surrounded his fists in red Ki, and pummeled the other Saiyan before smashing him to the ground. The Namekian took that opportunity to blast the downed warrior with continuous Ki blasts.

Brusselle was artfully dodging the attacks of the short Saiyan. His armor was torn up, and he seemed incredibly angry. Then she noticed a small child. He was watching the Namekian fight the big Saiyan. _Someone to fight?_ No, he was dressed like the Namekian rather than the Saiyan invaders. And if he was with the Saiyans, why wouldn't he be helping out?

Runa fell on her back to look skyward, only to see the most peculiar sight. Someone was flying above her. She blinked, and the someone was still there. Runa looked at Nitro, who was concentrating on watching the fight. Looking back up, the someone was descending to below the mountains. Runa smiled. _Nitro would probably want me to find out what they're up to._ She slowly slid off the rock formation they were sitting on.

* * *

Nitro surveyed the battle. So far, so good. Despite the exponentially increased number of Saibamen, Krillin had survived, thanks to Quint's efforts. Brusselle seemed to switch focus from fighting Vegeta to infuriating him through evasion. That was fine by Nitro; Goku still needed to fight him. Nappa was facing down Sam and Piccolo. Suddenly he turned to launch a huge blast of energy away from them… straight at Gohan, who had been watching from a distance. Sam looked in shock as Piccolo dashed between Gohan and the seemingly slow motion blast. It hit him full force. Nitro knew what happened next. He contacted Sam and Brusselle on the scouters. "Sam, Piccolo is down. That happened in the original timeline. You can stop holding back on Nappa now. Brusselle, Goku should be arriving. Vegeta's close to a manageable limit, so pull out when he arrives." Nitro smiled, and looked over to Runa. "Soon we'll be back-"

She wasn't there. Nitro looked around frantically, but couldn't find the Majin girl. _Dammit. Where is she?_ He focused, and felt a faint power to the South. That must be her. Then he noticed another. _Wait a minute…_ Why were there two powers? Who else was here? He flew off to find out.

* * *

Runa flew behind the mysterious person, keeping close to the ground. He was holding something, something pink, yellow, and green. From this distance, Runa realized that he was a she, and she was a Majin like her.

Her skin was pink, more vibrant than Runa's pale, orange-tinted version of the color. She wore a padded dark blue dress that came down to mid-thigh, where it met maroon, high topped socks. She had on a cape of the same maroon color, split into two pointy ends with a golden ball on each end.

The girl suddenly dropped to the ground. She landed in an open area next to a strange machine. It appeared to be a large metal cylinder on stilts, with a domed glass top. Runa remembered seeing things like those in Toki Toki City, when she first arrived. Could that be a Time Machine? Runa decided to find out.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, stepping into the clearing. "Who are you? Is that a Time Machine? Why do you have a Time Machine?

The other Majin yelped and jumped in fright. She turned around to look at Runa. "Me?" she asked. "I'm uuuh, a tourist!" She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'm a Time Tourist. I'm just so interested in history, you know?"

Runa nodded. "Ok then I'll just see your passport, and you'll be free to go."

The girl blanched. "P-passport?"

Runa smiled. "Of course. You can't just travel through Time without permission from the Supreme Kai of Time. As a member of the Time Patrol, I'm obligated to ask for your identification."

As the girl scrambled, Runa heard a sudden voice behind her. "You can both drop the act." She spun around to see a huge man behind her. He had blue skin, white hair, and pointy ears. He wore a red and white suit with a strange symbol on it; it resembled an infinity sign, but with both ends removed so it looked like an 'X.'

"And who are you? Another tourist?" Runa asked.

The man ignored her. "Lily, you were followed. If she really is in the Time Patrol, then she'll be a problem. Fix the problem. Now." Then he walked past Runa toward the Time Machine.

"Hey!" Runa shouted. "You can't just push past a Patroll—." She was cut off by being blasted in the face. She looked to see Lily. "Sorry," she said, "but you can't leave here."

Runa balled her fists, and then grinned a bit. "Good. I was looking for a fight." The two Majins rushed at each other. Runa threw a punch only for Lily to vault over her arm and blast her in the back. Runa responded by throwing her hand back, stretching her arm of her fist struck her attacker across the face. She then leapt off the ground towards Lily. She struck an uppercut to the stomach, then two kicks to the face. Finally, Runa spun around, letting her arms stretch to become a whirlwind of limbs. They struck Lily, sending her flying into the sky.

Runa was prepared to follow when she felt an energy flare behind her. She turned to see the blue man charging a blast. He fired, the energy streaming towards Runa… only for it to be deflected. Runa opened her eyes to see Nitro standing in front of her, his arm extended from deflecting the blast.

The man put on a wicked smile. "Another Time Patroller I presume," her said snidely. "I suppose you'll ask what we're doing here too."

Nitro stood up straight, and then dropped into a fighting stance. "I'll find out from your broken body." Runa saw his aura flash, and he was upon the man in an instant. The Cryojin spun into a kick, which the mysterious man blocked with his forearm. Nitro used that temporary distraction to plunge his fist into his enemy's face. The man's head turned with the force of the blow, but he didn't even lose his footing. Slowly, he turned his head back, pushing Nitro's fist back as well. Then his own fist rocketed into Nitro's chin. The Cryojin flew into the air faster than sound, and his attacker quickly followed suit. Runa prepared to follow as well, but felt an arm around her neck.

Lily slammed Runa into the ground, and then unleashed a flurry of blows upon her stunned body. Runa tried to block, but she just couldn't. So she did the one thing she could do. She screamed.

The force of Runa's shout sent Lily flying off her. Runa got up and rushed at her. Lily did the same. They met in the air, arms locked. Then Runa slammed her head forward into Lily's. The other Majin recoiled in pain, only for Runa to send her flying into a mountain. She looked up. Nitro was moving, and fighting the blue man. Relieved, Runa turned her attention back to Lily, and sprung back into battle.


	14. Chapter 13

Quint watched as the Kamehameha pushed back Vegeta's Galick Gun and engulfed the Saiyan in destructive energy. The blast carried him into the upper atmosphere before dissipating. After a few minutes, he came back down. "Fine!" he screamed. "I'll defeat you as a mighty Oozaru!" He formed a ball of energy in his hand, a flung it skyward. It expanded in the air, and the light shone down on the battlefield. Then Vegeta's body started to shift. He grew larger, and his face lengthened. Soon an enormous ape-like monster stood in his place. He laughed. "It's over Kakarot! I'm ten times stronger than I was before!"

Quint looked over at Brusselle and Samphire, sitting a few feet away. "A giant monkey?" he asked incredulously.

Brusselle nodded. "As long as we have our tails and a full moon, a power ball to simulate one, we can do it," she explained, fingering her sunglasses.

"I think he have a problem," said Sam. Quint and Brusselle looked at where he was pointing. He saw another Oozaru rising from the ground, its armor blown off. It held its hand to its back, and then stood up straight.

"Sam," Brusselle said in a low voice. "I thought you dealt with Nappa."

"Goku came and was kicking the snot out of him," Sam explained. "I thought he had killed him."

At that moment, both Great Apes began to glow an evil purple color. Brusselle turned to the two men. "Evidently not. Come on, he have to help. Goku is in no shape to deal with an Oozaru, and certainly not two that are both amped up." She flew off towards Nappa, with quint and Sam following.

Brusselle broke off to turn to Vegeta. "You guys take out Nappa. I'll make sure Goku survives."

Quint circled around to the front of Nappa and unleashed a volley of energy blasts. They struck the Ape harmlessly, and he swung his massive arm at Quint. He was fast for his size, and Quint was barely able to get his arms up to block the blow. He saw a purple blast hit Nappa in the side of the head, knocking him back. Quint took the opportunity to draw his sword and rush Nappa, swinging the sword across the transformed Saiyan's abdomen. Although his armor provided some resistance, the blade sunk into his flesh.

Nappa screamed in rage, unleashing a wave of energy from his body. It struck Quint and sent him spinning to the ground. Looking up, he saw the Great Ape leap into the air, coming down right on top of him. Quint raised his arms as Nappa's foot slammed down upon him, barely holding it up. Quint strained, then exhaled. He closed his eyes. A blue aura flared around him, before turning brilliant white. He pushed the foot off him, throwing Nappa off balance. Then he flew upward, using his whole body to slam into the Saiyan's jaw. Nappa was lifted off the ground and fell to the ground. He started to get up, but Quint was on him. He charged a ball of green Ki in his hand and slammed it into Nappa's face. The Saiyan toppled onto his belly.

Quint sped towards his tail and grabbed it. The Ape screamed in pain. Quint flew up, bringing Nappa with him, and started to spin. Nappa did the same, gaining speed. Then Quint let go.

Nappa went rocketing away and hit the ground with a deafening crash. He slid across the ground, digging a new valley for the mountainous area.

Sam flew up to Quint and gazed upon the destruction. "Damn," he said.

* * *

Goku was doing his best to evade Vegeta, jumping from peak to peak while the vicious Saiyan swatted them down. It didn't last long though, as Vegeta finally managed to grab Goku. Before he could be crushed, Brusselle shot a condensed energy ball at the Saiyan Elite, exploding on impact. Vegeta was stunned, and dropped Goku. She smiled, and circled in front of Vegeta to charge her ultimate attack. She threw her hands to the sides, gathering golden energy in each one. Brusselle brought them together in front of her, the energy mixing and growing. Vegeta was recovering from her previous attack, and opened his eyes to the blinding light of her energy. "Sayonara!" she said as she unleashed her blast.

The flash Ki filled the canyon she was in and rocketed towards Vegeta. _This should knock him down to size,_ she thought.

Then Vegeta jumped.

Brusselle's blast roared under him vaporizing the majority of the mountain range in front of her. She looked on in shock as Vegeta slammed his open hand into her, putting her to the ground with the force of a meteor. The Saiyan Elite landed in front of her, shaking the earth. "Nice attack," he chuckled. "I'll have to use it someday. But this will do for now." He reared up and launched a massive fireball from his mouth. It struck Brusselle like a nuclear weapon, collapsing what remained of the landscape around her.

It took a minute for her to get out of the rubble. She removed the last rock, only to be blinded by the Sun. _That's not the Sun,_ she realized, staring at Vegeta's hypnotic Power Ball. Brusselle brought her hands up to her bare face; the blast must've knocked off her sunglasses. Without the lenses to block them, the Ball's Blutz waves entered her eyes, triggering the release of hormones in her tail. Brusselle's body began to grow.

* * *

Quint didn't sense so much as see the shadow of the monstrous creature rising behind him. He looked back to see a third Great Ape, in at torn skintight purple suit with tatters of yellow cloth hanging from it. The outfit looked just like…

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Is that Brusselle?" Quint asked Samphire, who had flown next to him.

"Yeah," he responded. "Damn. Must've lost her glasses." Brusselle's massive form turned towards them, and started lumbering toward them.

"Sam," asked Quint. "She can control herself, right?"

Sam nodded. "A little, yeah. By the time she was learning, our planet had discovered how to become Super Saiyans, so she never finished learning." He looked at her again. "Follow me," he said, flying towards Vegeta.

Quint did so. "Why are we abandoning Nappa?"

"Because Brusselle can't exactly restrict her power in that form. If she fights Vegeta, she'd kill him. Nappa, however, is expendable." He crouched, charging his power. "When Vegeta's off balance, lock him down!" Then he flipped his hand up, two fingers extended.

The ground at Vegeta's feet exploded, and he staggered. Quit saw his chance. He surrounded himself in energy and slammed into Vegeta's stomach. The Ape fell on his back. Then he saw Goku, surrounded in a brilliant red aura, fly up above him. He sent a Kamehameha down at the Saiyan Elite, shattering his armor.

Quint looked back at Brusselle. Nappa had gotten up and, noticing Brusselle, started to run at her. Brusselle kept her slow pace. Nappa leapt and drew back his fist, then sent it hurtling towards Brusselle. She met it with her own fist.

The shockwave from the clash of the titans shattered stone, and soon both Apes were standing in a crater. Brusselle pushed her other fist into Nappa's gut, lifting the gigantic warrior off the ground. He responded with a mouth blast, pushing him further into the air. Brusselle blocked it with crossed arms. She lowered them to see Nappa rushing at her again. His fist slammed into her face, and then tackled her through the mountain behind her. Rarely had Quint seen such destruction.

"Quint!" Sam's voice snapped him back to reality. He saw his Saiyan ally dodging Vegeta's strikes while peppering him with Ki blasts, moving in tandem with Goku. "Focus!" Quint nodded, and rushed back into battle.

* * *

Nitro reeled in pain. The blue man was floating in front of him stoically. He wasn't giving off much energy. In Nitro's experience, that meant one of two things: he was either and Android, or he was using magic, possibly a Demon. Either way, he was stronger than Nitro, and was bad news. "Kaio-Ken!" shouted Nitro, and blasted towards the blue man. He caught Nitro's punch, but couldn't account for Nitro's tail. The prehensile fifth limb wrapped around the Demon's neck, and Nitro flung him to the ground.

Nitro immediately raised his finger and formed a Death Ball. He had to be sure to hit while his foe was still stunned; if he missed and hit the planet, he might be the only one returning from this mission. He threw it, and the Ball struck the Demon. There was a great blast of Ki, and upon dissipating revealed the Demon, scratched up but seemingly unharmed. "Well," he said, "I guess you really are Frieza." Then he rushed at Nitro.

Nitro barely had time to dodge the shot to his face. Not that it mattered; the Demon slammed his elbow down onto Nitro's neck, and then kicked him to the ground. Rubbing his head, Nitro looked up at the blue man descending before him. He laughed. "You know you can't beat me. I can see it in your eyes. I'll even give you a free shot." He spread his arms wide. Then something caught Nitro's eye.

Behind the Demon, there were not one, but two Great Apes duking it out. One had noticeably more clothes on (tor up tights rather than a speedo), and had successfully grabbed the other ones arm. Nitro dropped the Kaio-Ken. "What the hell is going on over there?"

Nitro must've sounded sincere (actually meaning it helped) because the Demon looked behind him at the dueling kaiju. The moment he turned away, Nitro shot a weak Ki blast at him; one not to harm but to paralyze. It hit while the blue man was still looking up, and he gasped in shock. "You said one free shot!" Nitro shouted before booking it. He looked back to see one Ape (Likely Brusselle), did a judo throw on the other, right on top of the paralyzed Demon.

The sound of the Great Ape hitting the ground put nukes to shame, Nitro, guessing what was coming next, looked desperately for Runa. Once he found her, he quickly got between the dueling Majins, and sent the other over the horizon. Then he grabbed Runa. "WE GOTTA MOVE!" he screamed, racing out of range from Brusselle. And not a moment too soon.

Brusselle launched massive blast from her mouth at Nappa. It struck with a flash brighter than the Sun, and at least as hot. Everything in front of her was consumed in the apocalyptic energy blast.

When the smoke cleared, Nappa was gone. So was the part of the mountain range that had survived up to this point. What was left resembled a volcanic wasteland. Nitro let go of Runa. "Stay close to me; don't go wandering off again. We'll be leaving shortly." He sped off to Vegeta and the others, Runa closely following.

* * *

Quint had just sent another blast at Vegeta when he noticed that more people had appeared on the battlefield. Krillin had joined the fight, as well as a child with long, unkempt hair. Before he could consider them any longer, Nitro and Runa appeared at his side.

"Finish it up," he said. "We're getting out of here." He seemed deadly serious. "Cut off the tail, and he should turn back to normal."

Quint nodded, and drew his sword. He made a beeline for the Saiyan's tail, and swung his weapon. The Z-Sword severed it like a hot knife through butter, and Vegeta screamed in pain. He started to shrink. Sam looked at Quint and seemed to understand. He flew up to Nitro.

Vegeta had stopped shrinking, and was in his base form again. Quint's scouter beeped; Vegeta was back to normal. _How convenient._ Then he heard the Supreme Kai of Time's voice in his ear.

"What's happening? Is the mission going well? Has anything unusual happened?"

Quint heard Nitro respond. "We're ready to pull out. We can explain there." Quint felt his body dematerializing, and he was surrounded by a light.

* * *

 **I think I like describing destruction too much.**

 **So, my first direct message to all of you. Hope your liking the story! I'm pretty sure I'm better at writing action scenes than plot, so hopefully the story doesn't suck. I suppose I'm a bit like Toriyama, considering how often I write by the seat of my pants. I should probably explain my writing style.**

 **I tend to write a lot for a couple days, then stop for a couple weeks/months. So basically I guess I use the Steven Bomb formula from Steven Universe. So don't expect a consistent schedule for the story. I understand if this turns some of you off, but I can't really help it. But as a plus, when I do update, you get 2-4 chapters, possibly more.**

 **Shoutout to Daniella D Frey for creating Lily and the Frost Demon from Chapter 11 (name TBA), and for letting me use them! Sadly, I don't think I have room for anyone else's OCs.**

 **I look forward to your feedback.**


	15. Chapter 14

"There was what there!" shouted the Supreme Kai of Time. She stood in front of the table in the Time Vault, and the reunited team stood in front of her. Mallet sat in a chair on the far left of the line they were in. His clothes were torn and burnt, and he was staring at Nitro again. _Great, he's still on about that,_ thought Brusselle. Her clothes weren't in much better shape than his. Ever since her planet had discovered the Super Saiyan transformation, they hadn't bothered much with clothes that could survive turning into a Great Ape. She had spent the better part of five minutes manipulating what was left into covering herself before Sam gave her his shirt. Brusslle didn't really mind, but she had a feeling the others wouldn't like her streaking during the debrief.

Nitro cleared his throat. "There was a Time Machine, and two people. A female Majin and a large, blue-skinned male. I suspect him to be either an Android or a Demon. The Time Machine was probably destroyed though." He glanced at Brusselle while saying the last part, so she gave him a "Sorry about that" smile. She might have gone a little overboard while fighting Nappa. The power of a Great Ape was a very primal one, and it took intense training to fully control oneself while transformed; training Brusselle never finished.

The Kai grabbed her head. "Hnnnnnng," she said. "This is bad. What is he- I mean, they doing?" She paced around, looking very worried.

"You did well," said Trunks.

The Supreme Kai of Time spun around to look at her assistant. "What! They leveled a mountain range, tripled the number of Great Apes there, and they-"

"They put history back on track. Mostly," Trunks said calmly. "No one died or survived who wasn't supposed to, and honestly, how important are a couple dozen mountains to History?" He looked at the team now. "Most importantly, you adapted to a situation which, from how you described it, could've easily spiraled out of control. I for one am proud of you."

Runa jumped up and cheered. "Thank you!" she squealed.

Trunks' face turned serious. "Now the matter of the other time travelers. Mallet reported a Cryojin in Age 761. He was carrying a similar object to the one described by Runa and Nitro. It's safe to assume they're in league with each other. But for now, congratulations. Your fist mission was successful."

* * *

"We're back!" announced Brusselle, kicking open the door to the house. She waltzed in, arms full of supplies. Runa followed, arms similarly filled. Both girls dumped their haul onto the dining room table.

Quint glared at them. "What's that for?" he asked.

"We're having a party!" said Runa.

Brusselle smiled. "I was out getting some new clothes with Runa, and we thought our first successful mission was worthy of celebration!" She dug through her bags. "Everyone said that Earth had the best food in the universe, but I still brought some old favorites of mine." She whipped out a large plastic bag which read, 'Xenomorph crisps. Guaranteed 100% acid free!' "Have you tried these? They're delicious!"

"Ooh Brusselle!" squeaked Runa. "Show him your new outfit!" Brusselle waltzed out in front of the couch Quint was sitting on and struck a pose.

"How do I look?" she asked. She wore a cloak of sorts. It resembled an overcoat without sleeves, or the entire left shoulder. It was dark red and held together with a clasp of a ball with four stars on it, also red. The whole thing had pale, light purple highlights at the edges. Underneath it she wore blue-green skintight suit.

Quint sighed. "You look fine Brusselle."

Brusselle giggled and elbowed Runa. "I knew he had good taste," she said in a faux whisper. "My father should be sending more clothes soon, but I think this is a keeper. I hope it's more from Namek. Namekians have the most comfortable clothes." She went back to getting out the party supplies, Runa helping.

"Well, they seem to have hit it off," commented Alice. She had been reading quietly during Brusselle's flaunting of her clothing.

"Yeah," responded Quint. Brusselle seemed to have taken a liking to Runa. They had spent the better part of the day out in Toki Toki City, and now were planning a party of all things.

"Who did?" asked Nitro, walking in from his room. He noticed the pile of stuff on the table. "What's that for?"

"Runa and Brusselle," Quint answered. "And apparently we're having a party."

Nitro raised his… skin above his eyes. Somehow the Cryojin could raise his eyebrows without having them in the first place. "A party huh? Sounds fun. Although…" His eyes darted to Mallet's room. "I'm not sure everyone will be as enthusiastic."

"Well he can pout in his room all he wants," said Brusselle, jumping into the conversation. "Sam will do it. Maybe we can even get you two," she pointed at Quint and Alice, "to loosen up a bit. Besides, I spread the word. Some other Patrollers should be coming." She grinned. "Come on guys! We're having fun tonight!"

* * *

The party was certainly loud. The music was a mixture of Cocoa Amaguri and bizarre alien music. Alice kind of liked it. There were about ten other Patrollers there, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Runa was talking with some other girls; Brusselle was flirting with some of the guys. Nitro was sitting with a human woman and a Namekian, and all seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Quint was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed, but Alice could see him nodding his head to the music. She smiled. _Maybe I should mingle._

It soon became apparent that she didn't have much of a choice. A Majin man walked up to her couch and plopped down. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. Alice said nothing. The Majin shrugged. "Ok then." He leaned back. "My name's Dashi. Who're you?"

"Alice," she said quietly. Why did he have to sit with her?

"Alice huh? Cool. So how's Earth? You are an Earthling, right? Ya don't have a tail, and Saiyans aren't usually so shy." Alice got up and walked across the room. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk to the large Patroller. She located a group of other humans and hung out around the edges.

"It all started when I read _Groundbreaking Science_ ," one was saying. "It just opened up a whole new world for me." Alice recognized the name of Gohan's bestselling book. It explained the use Ki to the general public, and was the reason many Earthlings now had taken up martial arts. Then the speaker noticed her. "Hey, what got you interested in fighting?"

Alice looked up. "My grandparents were martial artists before that book came out," she explained. "My mom never really took it up, but when I showed interest, they trained me."

An older man laughed. "Runs in the family huh?" he asked. "My parents took me to see Mr. Satan at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament when I was about 5. I don't remember much of the tournament proper, but the Junior Division Finale astounded me. I was shocked that kids like me could do such amazing things." He laughed again. "And who knew that martial arts would keep me so young?"

The rest of the group laughed, and Alice felt herself smile. "If only Goten and Trunks were as dedicated to martial arts as you are," she said softly.

Those were their names!" the man said loudly, sticking his finger into the air. "Goten and Trunks were the finalists! Do you know them?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, they're good friends of my mom, almost like uncles," she said, growing more comfortable with this crowd. "Have you heard of the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School? They run it, but before that they had really slacked off on fighting." She paused. "You know, Goten's brother was the one who wrote _Groundbreaking Science._ " As the rest of them talked over this, Alice smiled to herself. Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Quint opened his eyes as he felt a thump. He saw Runa jumping happily. On the other side of a broken table was a big Saiyan guy holding his hand. _I guess arm wrestling has started_ , he thought. He closed his eyes again, only for someone to call his name. "Quint! Hey, Quint!"

He looked over to see Brusselle waving for him to come over. He turned his head back down ignoring her. A few seconds later he felt someone grab his arm. Quint sighed and looked at his accoster. "Come on Quint," Brusselle pleaded. "I told them I'd introduce you." She pointed over to the Patrollers she was talking to. They were mostly Saiyans and Earthlings, although Quint saw a couple Namekians there too.

"Please?" she said again. He looked at her golden eyes. _I thought Saiyans had black eyes,_ he thought. He sighed again.

"Fine," he grumbled. Brusselle pumped her fist into the air and led him to the group.

"Here's Quint guys," said Brusselle, gesturing to him as if he was the prize in a game show. "He's our resident loner with a sword. We also have a loner without a sword, but he's such a loner he's alone right now." She laughed, and the rest joined her.

"You say he has a sword," a Saiyan pointed out, "but where is it?" He looked at Quint.

"I left it in my room," said Quint. "Didn't think it was good idea to be carrying around a weapon at a party."

A Namekian chuckled. "Please. We'd have to be pretty weak to be hurt by a sword without strengthening it with Ki. Besides, half the people here can heal, and the Saiyans will just get stronger once they're healed." They all laughed again.

Quint smirked. "I wouldn't underestimate my sword if I were you," he said. "It's saved my life a couple times."

Then the music changed songs. It was a fast-paced bouncy tune, and Brusselle burst out smiling. "I love this song!" she exclaimed, and started to dance. Quint looked on in confusion. He had about as much experience in dancing as a robot; he wasn't sure if this was how Earthlings danced, or how Saiyans did.

She grabbed his arm again. "Come on loosen up!" Then Brusselle pulled Quint in front of her. She was shaking her hips and moving her feet, so Quint awkwardly copied her. Soon the whole group was dancing, with the Human and the Saiyan in the center.

The next couple hours blurred together. Quint recalled sticking with Brusselle for the rest of the night. She kept drinking the beer someone had brought, and soon she was leaning on Quint's shoulder. Someone hung up a disco ball, and she promptly transformed into a Super Saiyan to light it up. Soon other Saiyans followed suit, and the room was turned into a flashing golden lightshow.

By 1:00, the party was winding down. Somehow Runa had fallen asleep on the hanging light fixture, and Brusselle was only about 25% awake. Quint led her back to her room. "I think you should get some sleep," he advised. Brusselle nodded slightly before collapsing on her bed. As Quint went to his room, he saw Samphire opening his own door. The Saiyan nodded to him, and then went in.

As Quint lay in bed and felt sleep coming, he smiled a bit. For the first time in years, he was happy and at peace.

* * *

 **So sense this chapter is some down time, I thought I'd provide some helpful information that would be difficult to work into the story. Here are the character's move lists.**

 **Nitro-**

 ***Super Attacks:  
** **-Kamehameha +variations (10x, Burst)  
** **-Death Beam  
** **-Death Slicer  
** **-Milky Cannon  
** **-Vanishing Ball  
** **-Split Finger Shot**

 ***Ultimate Attacks:  
** **-Super/Perfect/Warp Kamehameha  
** **-Death Ball  
** **-Supernova  
** **-Emperor's Death Beam**

 ***Evasive: Spirit Explosion**

 ***Transformations:** **Kaio Ken (current max: 50x)**

 **Runa-**

 ***Super Attacks:  
** **-Deadly Dance  
** **-Orin Combo  
** **-Explosive Buu Buu Punch  
** **-Majin Kamehameha  
** **-Meteor Crash  
** **-Evil Flight Strike  
** **-Hawk Charge  
** **-Mach Kick**

 ***Ultimate Attacks:  
** **-Innocence Breath  
** **-Blue Hurricane  
** **-Justice Combination**

 ***Evasive: Angry Shout**

 **Brusselle-**

 ***Super Attacks:  
-Masenko  
-Big Bang Attack  
-Feint Shot  
-Shining Friday  
-Blaster Shell  
-God of Destruction's Wrath  
-Maximum Charge**

 ***Ultimate Attacks:  
-Final Flash  
-Assault Rain  
**

 ***Transformations:  
-Great Ape  
-Super Saiyan  
-Super Saiyan 2**

 ***Evasive: Super Explosive Wave**

 **Mallet-**

 ***Super Attacks:  
-Perfect Shot  
-Light Grenade  
-Gravity Impact  
-God Breaker  
-Ill Flash**

 ***Ultimate Attacks:  
-100x Big Bang Kamehameha  
-Scatter Kamehameha  
-Special Beam Cannon**

 ***Evasive: Break Strike**

 **Quint-**

 ***Super Attacks:  
-Shining Slash  
-Burning Slash  
-Hyper Drain  
-Finish Breaker  
-Gigantic Omega  
-Spirit Bomb  
-Pearl Flash  
-Tri Beam**

 ***Ultimate Attacks:  
-Super Electric Strike  
-Vacation Delete  
-Final Shine Attack**

 ***Transformations: Unlock Potential**

 ***Evasive: Spirit Slash**

 **Samphire-**

 ***Super Attacks:  
-Sledgehammer  
-Galick Gun  
-Bomber DX  
-Thunder Eraser**

 ***Ultimate Attacks:  
-Giant Storm  
-Weekend**

 ***Transformations: Super Saiyan**

 ***Evasive: Spreadshot Retreat**

 **Alice-**

 ***Super Attacks:  
-Sauzer Blade  
-Die Die Missile Barrage  
-Tyrant Lancer  
-Kamehameha Boost  
-Destructo Disc  
-Ice Claw  
-Galactic Donut  
-Eagle Kick  
-Solar Flare**

 ***Ultimate Attacks:  
-Spirit Sword  
-Spirit Ball  
-Dual Destructo Disc  
-Chain Destructo Disc Barrage  
-Maiden Burst**

 ***Evasive: Spinning Blade.**

 **Since not all of these have shouted names, and many of these guys wouldn't know the names, I can't exactly say exactly which attack a character is using. I do my best to describe it, and hopefully this list narrows it down. Stay cool readers!**


	16. Chapter 15

"How about this one?" asked the robot. "We call it _Attack of the Saiyans._ You're done once you defeat Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta. We'll give you something special if you defeat the Saibamen too."

"Sure, why not," answered Quint. It had been a couple days since their first mission, so Quint had decided to do some training. He was about to head to the time machines when a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

"Sign me up for that too." Quint turned to see Samphire standing behind him. The bald Saiyan was still wearing his purple gi from the first day, in contrast to Quint's skintight training suit with a green, black, and dark grey color scheme.

"Perfect!" exclaimed the robot. "Now, this will be in a closed timeline, so you don't have to worry about messing with History. But be careful. We can pull you out if you get to injured, but you'll still be hurt. Proceed to Time Machine 7. Happy questing!"

* * *

"Wryyyy!" screeched the Saibaman as Quint vaporized it with one blast. He turned to see Samphire send his own ki wave at Raditz. The enemy Saiyan barely held it back, before redirecting it above him. Panting, Raditz looked to where Sam was only to be punched in the gut. He coughed up blood and crumpled at Sam's feet.

Quint realized that they were barely half a minute into their quest. "What now?" he asked.

Sam activated his scouter. "Looks like four enemies in that direction." He pointed to some distant buildings, which Quint recognised as West City. "Let's go." Sam sped off toward the action with Quint on his tail.

Once at the city, Quint engaged Nappa, while Sam slaughtered the Saibamen. easily dodging Nappa's punch, Quint slammed and elbow into his chin before roundhouse kicking the Saiyan into a building. Quint pressed his hands together and opened them into a triangle. "Ki Ko Ho!" he shouted, sending a wave of energy at Nappa. He was obliterated along with the building.

Sam walked up to him. "Sure is easier when we don't have to worry about changing History, eh?"

Quint nodded. "Don't need to hold back." He sensed a power level to his left. He turned to see a purple aura at… "Capsule Corp." he breathed. It had been a while since he'd seen it this intact. He wondered what year they were in. It must've been…

"Quint!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sam's voice. "You daydreaming?" the Saiyan asked. Quint shook his head, and Sam shrugged. "Let's just finish this, ok?" They flew toward the Corporation.

Vegeta was waiting for them at full power. "Hah!" he laughed. "You dare challenge a Saiyan Elite?"

Quint turned to Sam. "I didn't get to fight Vegeta when he wasn't a monkey. Can I take this one?"

Sam scowled. "I didn't get to either! And you got to fight Nappa! I should fight Vegeta."

"Pssh! Nappa's not worth anything. Besides, you fought that other guy. He wasn't even on our mission."

"Raditz? If you don't think Nappa's worth anything, then Raditz has negative value." Sam threw up his hands. "Let's just settle it with Rock-Paper-"

"HAAAAAAA!" Both Time Patrollers were engulfed by Vegeta's energy blast, shaking the planet. "Hahaha!" laughed the Prince. "That's what you get for ignoring the Prince of all-" He was cut off by Quint's fist in his gut. With a small effort, Quint hurled the crumpled Prince to Sam, who brought both fists down on his back, sending Vegeta several hundred miles underground.

"That works too," said Sam. Suddenly his scouter beeped. "What?" Raditz and Nappa rushed onto the scene, their armor damaged and looking pissed. Samphire turned to Quint. "Thought you killed Nappa?"

Quint began to say, "I thought so too," when he was sucker punched by an enraged Vegeta, back for more. Quint was hurled into Capsule Corp, demolishing walls until he hit the ground on the other side. More pissed than hurt, he circled the building and smacked Raditz in the head. The Saiyan's cranium exploded and his body fell to the ground. _Overdid that,_ he thought. He saw Sam shoot a large blast at Nappa, vaporizing him. Quint hurried over to Vegeta and formed a green ball of ki in his hand. He blitzed towards the Prince and slammed the ball into him. The explosion of Quint's attack sent Vegeta over the horizon, blackened and burned.

Sam's scouter beeped, and the Time Machine materialized on the ground. "Guess it's over," said Sam. Quint nodded, and they got in.

"You know," said Quint. "We never got to finish our match from the initiation."

"We didn't?" asked Sam. "I thought you knocked me out?"

"Nah. Runa interrupted. Got a lucky hit on you"

"Really?" Sam grinned. "Well, before I joined you, I found a place we may need to check out…"

* * *

Quint appeared in World Martial Arts Tournament arena. He saw Sam materialize on the opposite side. The stands were filled with cheering people. He looked at the Saiyan. "So we just fight here?" he called out.

"That's what the robot said," Sam answered. Hr dropped to a fighting pose. Quint responded with his own, and slowly built up his energy. Sam rushed him, and Quint blocked his punch with a forearm. The auras of the fighters ignited, blue and white clashing as Sam pushed against Quint. The Saiyan brought his other hand up and sent a blast at Quint's face point blank. The human warrior dodged to the left, spinning to bring his elbow into Samphire's cheek. He stumbled, opening him up to a trio of punches from Quint, followed by a roundhouse kick.

Sam was flung across the arena, but quickly stopped and threw back his hand. He blasted Quint with a wide, red ki blast, too big for Quint to dodge. He brought up his arms and let the blast slam into his guard, feeling the heat but not taking damage. He had barely dropped his arms when quint felt Sam's energy above him. The Saiyan smashed Quint into the ring, not letting up for a second as he pummeled the human. Regaining his senses, Quint caught his leg and tossed him away. Sam stopped on the ground and brought both hand to one side, launching a purple ki wave at Quint, which he recognized as a Galick Gun. Quint flew upwards to avoid it, and he charged his own blast in the air.

On the ground, Samphire hadn't lost a second once his Galick Gun had missed, and was charging another double handed purple blast. Both men released their power, and the waves clashed in the air. Both fought to gain ground, pouring on energy. Quint's platinum aura flared, and his blast pushed back Sam's, slowly but surely reaching the Saiyan. Soon, he was obscured by the clashing beams. Then, a bright golden light shone from where Sam was, and Quint's power was pushed back at him. It moved to fast for him to push back, and he was engulfed by the ki.

Quint struggled against the powerful force battering his body. With effort, he pushed his way out, and fell to the arena floor. He struggled to his feet, and saw Sam striding toward him. The Saiyan was wreathed in a golden aura, and Quint could discern that his short beard had turned yellow as well. "So," said Quint, catching his breath. "This is the Super Saiyan I've heard about."

Samphire nodded. "I never got to show this off in the test." He smirked. "You wanna just give up now?"

Quint gave a small smile. "You wish." He set his feet and shouted, powering up to the level that Sam was at now. His aura expanded, and he crouched, sending a shower of ki blasts at the Saiyan. Samphire blitzed forward, swatting the blasts with ease and decking Quint with a devastating right hook. Quint's head was thrown back, but he bounced back with a headbutt. He kicked at Sam's head with his right leg, only to be blocked and hit with a cross. He barely avoided the blow by backflipping, hitting the side of the stands and jumping back, ki blast in hand. He threw it at Sam, who intercepted with his own explosive blast. Before the Saiyan could prepare himself, Quint had burst through the smoke and sent his fist thundering across Sam's face. He followed with a hard kick to the chin, and brought his fist down.

Sam caught his fist and slammed Quint's gut with an uppercut, knocking the wind out him. The Saiyan did another to his chin, then backhanded Quint across the stage. The human recovered, but sensed a huge spike in power. He looked to see Sam in the same pose as he was against Great Ape Vegeta. His eyes widened, and he braced himself as a giant storm of ki erupted from beneath him. The explosion hurled Quint into the air, where he saw Sam rushing up to meet him. Time seemed to slow as the Saiyan sent a fist at Quint. The human did the same, and their attacks hit at the same time; Sam's fist struck Quint's cheek, and Quint's hand gripped Sam's neck. Smirking despite the pain, Quint activated his ability.

Samphire's golden aura dimmed as Quint's hand erupted with the same light. The energy flowed up Quint's arm, changing to a bright green hue as it entered his body. The white aura of the human exploded as he released the Saiyan and kicked him to the ground. Body surging with the energy stolen from Samphire, Quint formed a green layer of energy in both hands. He threw them back, and the layer expanded into a spinning disc of ki nearly the size of the arena. He sent the attack at Sam, who was hit with its full impact. When the light had faded, Samphire was kneeling on the arena floor, panting in his base form.

Quint dropped down next to him and extended a hand. The Saiyan took it, and Quint gave him back some energy. He pulled Sam to his feet. "Good fight."

Sam nodded. "I guess the test would've ended the same way."

"I'm not so sure," Quint said. "I could tell you weren't at full power. Neither was I."

Sam smiled. "I guess we'll never know, eh?" He laughed. "Let's get back to the house."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. Writing the events between the cool stuff I've already thought of isn't the easiest. Hope you enjoyed! Should be some cool stuff next chapter.**


End file.
